Rogue professeur de mon coeur
by Amitora
Summary: Depuis des années, Myst Erodelbmud est amoureuse de son professeur de potion. Au moment de ses ASPIC, elle regrette de ne pas s'être confessée. Toutefois, quand on est une Gryffondor et une élève de surcroit, peut-on seulement l'avouer ?


_Cette histoire est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite en 2001 à la sortie du film._ _J'y avais mis mon cœur à l'époque. Et comme il faut bien commencer par un début._

 _Donc, soyez indulgent !_

 _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

* * *

 **Rogue, professeur de mon cœur !**

 **xxx**

 **...**

 **XXX**

 **...**

C'était la fin de l'année, les examens étaient en cours à Poudlard.

\- Arf ! C'est l'examen de potions cet après-midi pour toi, Myst

\- Oui !

\- Tu vas voir ton fameux prof !

\- Oui !

\- Et tu ne lui as toujours pas avoué !

\- Non ! Ça ne va pas ! Attends, j'suis une Gryffondor... t'imagine !

\- Puf... et alors ! Dans deux semaines, on a fini les cours, et si tu arrives à avoir tes sept buses, tu pourras entrer dans ta fameuse école.

\- Oui, mais... !

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Tu n'en auras plus l'occasion après Poudlard !

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer.

\- Myst ! Je sais que tu n'as plus de famille et que tu aimes plus que tout ton professeur. Moi, cela fait un bail que j'ai laissé tomber les cours de potions.

\- Oui ! Depuis les buses ! Dans ma classe, je suis une des seules de Gryffondor. La majorité sont des Serpentard.

\- Tu parles ! Tu ne dois même pas te rendre compte de leur existence ! Quand tu n'es pas concentrée sur ta potion, tu l'es sur ton professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Même quand on passait nos buses, tu le regardais avec un regard de merlan frit !

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si, et on s'est toujours demandé comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Je suis qu'une élève.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue. Ce prof sinistre me fait froid dans le dos. Comment peux-tu être... comment peut-on seulement tomber amoureuse d'un type qui vit dans des cachots ?

Myst laissa ses amis de Gryffondor au moment où sonnait la cloche des débuts d'examens de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas assez mangé, mais elle se sentait heureuse. Rogue les fit entrer et donna des instructions précises.

\- Vous allez préparer une potion de protection contre le feu des dragons. Ensuite, quand vous aurez réalisé cette épreuve, vous la mettrez en bouteille et je la testerai. Puis, la semaine prochaine, votre dernière épreuve sera un test de rapidité pour réaliser sans faute une simple potion de cinquième année. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les heures passèrent rapidement et la fin de l'examen aussi. Myst vit les autres apporter leur flacon au professeur Rogue qui les regarda avec mépris.

\- Fisher ! C'est quoi cette couleur à votre potion ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de faire attention à votre cuisson ?

Myst apporta la sienne et la posa devant le professeur.

\- Bien, votre potion semble avoir la couleur et l'aspect souhaité. C'est bien, Mlle Erodelbmud Myst ! Dommage que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard !

\- Je n'aurais pas pu être à Serpentard. Je suis quelqu'un de banal.

Le professeur Rogue la regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Banal ! Je ne pense pas !

Myst sentit ses joues rougir. Elle fixa des yeux le professeur Rogue et elle se mit à rougir encore plus. Elle sortit précipitamment du cachot. Elle respira vite. Rogue vient de lui faire un compliment. Sans se contrôler, elle sauta de joie.

\- Mlle Erodelbmud ?

Elle se retourna et elle se sentit encore plus gênée. Rogue se tient là avec sa cape l'enveloppant, l'air sévère. Elle se sentit rougir encore plus que les autres fois et elle se détourna en s'excusant de son comportement puéril. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand elle arriva, ses amis partirent pour leurs examens sur les Moldus avec rapidité. Elle monta dans le dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre et son esprit vagabonda. Elle se voyait en train de s'allonger sur l'herbe avec son professeur. Elle se voyait danser avec lui. Elle se surprit à vouloir l'embrasser. Elle frôla sa bouche avec ses doigts et elle se demanda si les lèvres de son professeur étaient douces et chaudes ou bien froides comme la mort. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui. Les élèves avaient fait circuler la rumeur comme quoi, c'était un vampire, car il ne sortait quasiment jamais le jour. Il restait souvent dans un cachot humide et surtout, il déambulait dans les couloirs la nuit, telle une chauve-souris.

Myst regarda l'heure et se leva. Elle descendit du dortoir pour rejoindre ses amis à la grande salle pour manger. Comme à leur accoutumé, ses amis se moquaient d'elle à propos de Rogue. Toutefois, elle ne répliqua pas, elle avait encore l'esprit ailleurs, le visage tourné vers Rogue à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci, de temps en temps, leva la tête et regarda en direction de Myst. Elle se noya dans ses yeux sombres comme la nuit. Ses amis avaient beau la rappeler à l'ordre, elle ne les entendit plus. Myst finit par décoller son regard, tant bien que mal, pour manger un peu, son estomac criant famine. Elle finit par changer le thème de conversation pour savoir où les points des maisons en étaient. Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se battaient pour la première place, avec vingts points de différences en faveur des Serpentard. Myst en avait récolté un grand nombre.

\- Myst ! Es-tu de garde ce soir ?

\- Oui ! En tant que Préfète, je dois faire des rondes dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Puf ! C'est une véritable corvée quand on est en examen.

\- Je ne trouve pas !

\- Tu parles, avec tes envies de grandes études, tu travailles deux fois plus que les autres.

\- Cela te dérange que je fasse l'école des Aurors, Mathias ?

\- Non ! Mais Tu-sais-qui n'est plus !

\- D'abord, quand on parle de lui, on dit Voldemort.

Ses amis sursautèrent.

\- Il ne faut jamais avoir peur d'un nom !

Après le dîner, Myst alla dans le bureau de McGonagall qui l'avait fait demander.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Erodelbmud ! Je vous ai convoqué à cause d'une rumeur qui vous concerne et qui a fait le tour de l'école.

\- Laquelle, professeur ?

\- Certains élèves disent que vous aimez un de vos professeurs

\- De toute façon, je finis l'école dans deux semaines à peine. Cette rumeur disparaîtra.

\- Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour en discuter avec vous.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, professeur. Je n'ai pas à justifier à qui que ce soit mon comportement. Professeur, vous me connaissez depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de fille frivole qui briserait la vie de quelqu'un.

\- Vous me rassurez dans un sens.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur ! Il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Bien ! J'aime mieux entendre ça !

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des soucis, professeur.

Myst se retira dignement et ferma doucement la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

Elle commença sa ronde d'inspection dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle croisa à plusieurs reprises Miss Teigne et Rusard qui semblaient de mauvaise humeur. Elle croisa également d'autres préfets. Vers minuit, elle retourna vers son dortoir, quand elle tomba sur Rogue, discutant avec un des préfets de Serpentard.

\- Bonsoir, professeur !

Elle passa devant lui sans décrocher son regard de Rogue. Puis, elle arriva à son dortoir et alla se coucher. Elle fit des rêves les plus torrides cette nuit-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, la deuxième partie des examens de potions commencèrent et Myst jubila. Elle la trouva trop facile et elle finit dans un temps record sa mixture. Cependant, elle dut attendre que les autres l'aient fini pour que Rogue la teste. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers Rogue. Elle le dévisagea de nouveau et son esprit se mit à rêvasser. Elle fut réveillée par Rogue qui lui demanda d'amener sa mixture. Elle se leva et la testa sur elle. Le résultat fut tellement concluant que les élèves applaudirent. La cloche sonna quand le dernier des élèves passa au moment de vérité. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, en disant au revoir au professeur Rogue. Certains regardaient la salle de cours avec nostalgie et on voyait qu'ils avaient le regard triste et limite larmoyant. Myst resta la dernière en classe. Elle s'approcha du professeur Rogue.

\- J'ai été vraiment heureuse de vous avoir comme professeur. J'espère que je vous reverrais un jour. Puis-je me permettre de vous dire au revoir à MA façon ?

Rogue l'observa d'un air étrange.

\- Mlle Erodelbmud Myst, que voulez-vous exactement ?

Elle le regarda, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes comme elle se l'était toujours imaginée. Rogue ne bougea pas, surprit. Myst se recula et elle sortit de la salle en faisant un grand signe d'au revoir à Rogue.

Le soir venu, elle fit son inspection dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Aucune retombée sur ce qu'elle avait fait ne s'était fait entendre dans l'école. Elle respira un peu mieux. En effet, l'après-midi de son baiser à Rogue, elle s'était soudainement rendue compte de sa bêtise. Le mal était fait et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle croisa Peeves qui mettait des pièges un peu partout et des préfets qui faisaient leurs rondes. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Rogue qui, suivi d'un élève de Poufsouffle apeuré, ne lui fit aucun signe. Après sa ronde, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son dortoir, quand quelqu'un lui saisit le bras.

\- Mademoiselle Erodelbmud ! J'ai à vous parler ! Veillez me suivre !

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Rogue l'ouvrit à coup de baguette magique et elle entra à sa suite.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de mon comportement de cet après-midi ?

\- Oui !

\- Je suis désolée ! Je...

\- Chut!

Il lui posa son doigt sur la bouche.

\- Mlle Erodelbmud, que ressentez-vous pour moi exactement ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, professeur !

\- Oui ! Mais, j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche !

\- Je vous aime, professeur ! Je n'y peux rien du tout !

\- Mlle Erodelbmud, je suis bien plus vieux que vous !

\- Je sais, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments.

Il l'a regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. Je ne veux surtout pas briser votre carrière et encore moins vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Je voulais juste un souvenir de vous.

Rogue resta un moment interdit avant de demander :

\- Vous m'aimez ? Vous en êtes sûre ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et encore moins quelqu'un qui cherche à être aimé.

\- Je vous aime comme vous êtes, professeur !

Rogue la dévisagea de nouveau sans mot dire.

\- Vous m'aimez vraiment. Je le sais, hélas ! Votre comportement le montrait bien d'ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas répondre à votre amour.

\- Je le sais !

Myst se mit à pleurer. Elle n'osait plus regarder Rogue.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir embrasser à votre insu, professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous embrassez bien !

Myst sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Vous avez apprécié mon baiser ?

\- Je l'ai savouré comme une bénédiction.

\- Professeur ?

\- Je ne suis un homme et pas qu'un professeur. J'ai aussi des sentiments que je sais cacher, contrairement à vous.

\- Désolée !

\- Ne le soyez pas ! J'avais aussi envie de le faire.

Myst regarda de surprise Rogue. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se leva et il l'enlaça.

\- Professeur !

\- Chut ! Plus un mot !

Le lendemain, Myst chantonnait et elle passa ses derniers examens l'esprit le plus joyeux au monde. Quand elle monta dans le Poudlard Express, elle regarda avec nostalgie l'école. Elle disait au revoir au professeur Rogue par la pensée. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait. Après tout, il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle souriait et ses amis comprirent qu'elle avait sauté le pas.

La fin


End file.
